The present invention relates to aerosol dispenser containers, and particularly to the type which includes an actuator element which is depressable to depress the container nozzle and thereby to produce a discharge of the container contents through the nozzle.
A large number of aerosol dispenser containers of the foregoing type have been designed and are now in use. In order to prevent accidental discharge of the container contents, some of these aerosol dispenser containers include various blocking arrangements which prevent the depression of the nozzle until a blocking element is forcefully removed.